The More You Treat Me Cruel
by Living Masquerade
Summary: Sequel to You Were Everything. Jamie and Jake's story. This is the story of two equally stubborn people who somewhat dislike each other and are forced by nature to be together forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to All Time Low**

**If you have not read 'You Were Everything' I strongly advise that you do so, otherwise a lot of this isn't going to make much sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

"_Let it roll,_

_Our time is fleeting so we take control _

_From California to my home sweet home_

_Our days repeating like it's all we know,_

_It's all we know."_

**Let It Roll

* * *

**

The past few months had been a bit crazy. I had decided to come home and finish my degree online, something that really hadn't taken much consideration. A year ago I would have scoffed at the idea, but now I could think of nothing better than being surrounded by the two people I knew cared most about me.

Then Mar and Paul had gotten engaged and I was thrust into wedding plans and showers all the while working frantically on my independent study that was due at the end of August. Meanwhile, while all of us humans were running around poor Belle had been growing by the day until finally she laid down in a corner and began to have her puppies.

I smiled and looked over to where the mother and her pups were settled in the corner of the living room. Currently the five puppies were fighting over nipples, their little squeaks filling the quiet living room where I was working on my independent study.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked as he walked into the room. "You need to start getting ready or Mar is going to kill you!"

I scoffed, "I could say the same to you."

Paul rolled his eyes at me, "Your sister is freaking out, so go upstairs and help Kim calm her down."

I had to laugh a little at that. I had no idea why my sister was so worried about today; she was marrying the guy she was absolutely in love with. Not to mention the fact that she had already been through all this once before. I kept that to myself of course, tempers had been running high these last few weeks.

Sure enough after I changed into my dress and walked into the master bedroom I found my sister pacing across the floor with a very pregnant Kim sitting on the bed.

"I have arrived."

Mar spun around to face me and shot me an un-amused look. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I was working. Why are you so nervous anyway?"

"There's a pregnancy test in the bathroom." Kim replied. "We're waiting on the results."

Well it was obvious that the test wasn't for Kim, a blind man could see that she was pregnant at this point. In fact I had twenty bucks on her going into labor today at the wedding. Hopefully my sister wouldn't find out about that little bet today…she was already in a mood.

"Well let's take a look then shall we?" I grinned and headed towards the bathroom.

Neither of them stopped me so I took that as my cue to continue on. Once inside the bathroom I spotted the stick sitting on the sink, waiting for one of us to read its results. Of course I had no idea what the symbol meant on the damn thing, so I dug the box out of the trash and quickly read the instructions.

"Well, let's put it this way, Mar. You have the perfect present for Paul on your wedding night." I announced with a wide smile as I walked into the bedroom where the two of them were waiting expectantly.

My smile grew even wider as I watched my older sister's eyes fill with happy tears and her hands came to rest on her still flat stomach. I knew how much this meant to her, how much she had wanted a baby for a long time, and I was so happy that Paul had been able to give her this. Glad that together they would have a baby that would want for nothing in its life. There was no doubt in my mind that they would be good parents, nothing like our own who chose to ignore us now that we were older.

"You owe me ten bucks, Jamie." Kim grinned triumphantly.

"Dammit!"

"Jamie!"

Xxx

I probably looked like a total dork sitting at one of the tables alone with a wide smile on my face as I watched Mar and Paul slow dance with other couples surrounding them. The wedding had been small and nothing too grand, but it was perfect. In fact, in my opinion it was way better than her wedding to Finn. Plus there was the added fact that Finn's family wasn't in attendance at this wedding; they'd done nothing but become drunken assholes one hour into the reception.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

I looked up in surprise to see Jacob Black looking down at me. Sine I had come home for the summer I'd noticed that he had never been around to anything I was at, which I found weird considering how much he had invited me to things before we had actually met again. So to see him standing here before me, actually asking to sit next to me came as a surprise.

I nodded in reply and thought back to the first time I met Jacob Black years ago as children. He'd been a little jerk back then, but I couldn't exactly say anything about that…I had been quite a brat myself. However, despite the fact that I absolutely loathed the sound of his voice on many an occasion my treacherous pre-teen body had found him attractive. And it seemed that my treacherous adult body was doing the same thing…of course it was a little bit more understandable this time. The guy was cut! I still had my doubts about the builds of these guys, but I knew now that it wasn't steroids. However, I knew it was something and I was going to find out eventually whether they liked it or not.

"Avoiding me lately?" I asked pointedly.

He looked startled.

"Oh please don't be shy, Jake. You're the one I avoided for years."

He scoffed, "Yeah right, you were seeking me out the last year before you guys moved away."

"Don't flatter yourself." I replied hastily, hating the fact that it was common knowledge that I had a crush on Jacob Black back then. "Besides I have more refined taste now anyway."

He was strangely quiet after that and the silence between the two of us quickly became uncomfortable. I was about to quietly excuse myself when a scream caught both of our attentions.

"Jared! My water broke!"

I smiled and searched the crowd for Paul, when I found him I held out my hand pointedly. I'd just won twenty bucks from the guy on his wedding day! And on top of that there was the fact that Kim was going to have her baby.

"I don't remember you making bets like this when we were younger." Jacob stated as Paul made his way towards me with a twenty in hand. Mar was watching the two of us with a disapproving look, but I chose to ignore her.

I shrugged, "Just something I picked up at school."

He frowned a bit at that but said nothing more as Paul handed me my money. Once Kim and Jared left to go to the hospital the rest of us stayed and partied harder, knowing that there would be a birth to celebrate in a few hours.

At midnight Mar and Paul had already left and I was on the dance floor dancing with Seth Clearwater to some cheesy 90's song. To many it probably appeared that I was drunk, but after an incident my junior year of my undergrad I had sworn never to drink beer again, and since that was all that was being served at the wedding I had no problem being sober. Seth and I had just finished our little dance when Sam came and broke our little party up.

"Alright guys, time to call it a night."

"Party pooper!" I cried.

Sam shot me a look which immediately shut me up. There was just something about that guy that demanded respect.

"And just to let you know…Kim had a girl ten minutes ago."

My girl side immediately surfaced at that news, "Aww! What did they name her?"

"Ava."

"Aww."

Seth rolled his eyes at me, "Yup this party is over."

Xxx

With Mar and Paul gone on their small honeymoon I had the house all to myself…well except for the dogs. Thankfully Belle and Rex were doing a good job with their puppies by themselves and didn't need much assistance from me. The puppies were so adorable and I had already picked out the puppy I wanted to be mine. He was the only boy in the litter and obviously the smartest one if his actions at the teats were any indication.

The morning after the wedding I woke up pretty late. Mar and Paul had stopped by the house before they left for Seattle, so when I got downstairs I saw an open box labeled Mr. and Mrs. Noels in Grams' handwriting.

My eyes misted slightly as I traced my fingers over her familiar writing, hardly paying attention to the fact that my sister and new brother in law had left their stuff out for me to snoop around in.

There was a letter, but I decided not to read that. It was bad enough I was about to snoop around in the actual contents, but to read the letter seemed a bit too personal. There wasn't a lot in the box, but they were things I knew my sister would cherish. There was a framed picture of Buck and Grams on their wedding day as well as an empty frame for my sister to put her own wedding picture in. Under the frames were two knitted baby blankets. One was a mint green and the other was a beautiful sunny yellow. I knew Grams had made them and I was happy that my sister had them now. There were also some stuffed animals I remembered from our childhood and a photo album that contained pictures of Mar, Paul and I with plenty of space left for Mar to fill with pictures of her children.

By the time I was done looking I had tears streaming down my face. I hated that Grams had to miss Mar having a baby; she deserved to be a great grandmother. Mar deserved to have her there with her. How was I supposed to take care of her when I didn't have any experience with babies at all? It fell to me now, there was no way our Mother would step in and be with her when she had her baby. And for that I cried harder.

"Jamie?" A deep voice asked hesitantly from behind me.

I quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeve and took a deep breath before I turned around to see Jake standing in the doorway. He looked worried, but I wasn't about to admit that I had been crying. It was bad enough that I had sobbed on his shoulder when Grams died.

"I knocked…but you didn't hear me."

"It's fine." I replied quickly hating the fact that he could see my red puffy eyes. I didn't like it when people saw me crying…it was just too personal. "So what do you need?"

"I've got the wedding gifts in my car."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Let me throw on my shoes and I'll help you bring them in."

With his strength it didn't take the two of us long to bring in the presents and take them up to their bedroom. Once the last package had been placed on their bedroom floor the two of us made our way downstairs and into the living room where the puppies' squeaks filled the air.

"So what are you guys going to do with all of the puppies?" Jake asked curiously.

"You see that one nudging the other out of the way?" I asked with a smile. "That's the only boy and he's going to be mine. I've already named him."

"He's a little pushy isn't he?" Jake commented with a slight smirk.

"Yeah that's why I named him JB."

"Are you serious? Because if that's true then you have proved your fondness of me."

I rolled my eyes at him, while I had been tempted to actually name him JB, I had already predicted what everyone would say about it…whether or not the puppy was exactly like him or not.

"No, I'm not serious. JB is not his name, no matter how much it would flatter you. I named him Fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"Kidding again…actually I haven't thought of a good name for him yet. At this point I'm even willing to take your suggestions."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be, but I am not naming him after you."

Jake smirked, "We both know that you really want to."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Black."

"I could say the same to you, JayJay."

I didn't even hesitate to follow through with my threat from our first meeting after ten years. I pulled back my fist and threw a punch right at his nose that I had taken pleasure in breaking once before in our lives. However, I was not expecting to be the one in the most pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to AFI**

**Thank you for the great response I've received already for this story. I want to say again that if you haven't read 'You Were Everything' you probably should if you want to understand everything that's happening in this story.

* * *

**

"_With just a look they shook,_

_And heavens bowed before him_

_Simply a look can break your heart."_

**Miss Murder

* * *

**

"You're lucky you didn't break your hand you little idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot. You're the idiot whose face is abnormally hard!" I shot back as Jake and I walked out of the hospital and to his parked car.

"You just don't know how to punch."

"You seem to forget that I broke your nose ten years ago."

Jake shook his head, "I remember…it was a lucky shot. This time you weren't so lucky."

"Yeah, now I have a sprained hand thanks to you. How the hell am I supposed to type up my independent study stuff like this? It is due in two weeks and I still have ten more pages to type!"

Although my hand wasn't broken, the doctor had placed it in a brace and told me to take over the counter pain killers for the pain. He'd also told me that it was probably a good idea to keep it in the brace for a few weeks and be careful with it. To say I was pissed was an understatement; it was my freaking dominant hand!

"I'll help you out."

"You're right you will." I demanded as the two of us got into his car. "If you hadn't called me JayJay again we could've avoided all of this."

"Maybe if you listened to me when I told you not to punch me this wouldn't have happened."

"Ha! Maybe if _you_ had _listened_ to _me_ and not called me JayJay again we wouldn't be here."

"I think you need to get used to the idea that that's your nickname."

"Like hell I will."

Although I had to admit to myself, somewhat grudgingly, that I probably would get used to it because there was no way I was going to try to break his nose again. Not when the safety of my own hand was at risk. So since I couldn't retaliate physically, that just meant that I needed to come up with something equally as annoying to him as the nickname JayJay was to me.

"I don't think I like that smirk on your face right now."

I just laughed evilly.

Xxx

A few hours after Jacob dropped me off from the hospital the phone rang. Not many of my friends from school knew the house number, so I knew it couldn't be for me. And most everybody that knew Paul and Mar knew that they were on their honeymoon at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Jamie Jameson!" Mar yelled causing me to the pull the receiver away from my ear quickly.

"What? Shouldn't you and Paul be wrapped up in bed together?"

Mar sighed, "We were until Paul got a call from Jacob. You punched him and almost broke your hand you dummy!"

"What is it with everyone insulting my intelligence over this incident? First Jake calls me an idiot and now you're calling me a dummy. If anyone is an idiot or a dummy it's Jacob Black for calling me JayJay again when I've already broken his nose once for that offence. It's not my fault that his face is harder than it was ten years ago."

If it was possible to hear someone roll their eyes I was hearing it right now from my older sister. I heard some whispering in the background as well which I knew had to be Paul. Didn't they have better things to do than reprimand me for punching him? Like I don't know…have a normal honeymoon filled with sex?

"Well don't try it again."

I laughed derisively, "Obviously I won't be trying that again anytime soon, Mar. Anyway, how did Paul take the news?"

I could practically hear her huge smile and blush over the phone before she whispered a bit shyly, "He was very happy."

I heard a growl in the background and knew in that moment that I immediately needed to hang up unless I wanted to be scarred for life. I once had heard my parents having sex when I was twelve and that was enough to last a life time.

"Well I need to go do something productive now besides hearing you two get physical." I stated before I hung up the phone quickly. I felt a little bad, but then I realized that she probably wouldn't have answered me anyway judging by the last giggle I heard before I hit the 'end' button.

Maybe I needed to look into soundproofing if I was going to live here for a while.

Xxx

I hated that I still couldn't think of a name for my puppy. Every time I even attempted to try to think of one the stupid name JB kept popping up in my head. I couldn't help it though; he acted just like him! Except he was a lot better looking and much easier to love. Not that I loved Jacob Black at all of course.

After seeking approval from Belle I picked up my little puppy and held him to my chest. His eyes were open now and he looked at me curiously with his big brown eyes. Brown eyes that somewhat resembled Jake's. I shook my head in disgust; there was no way I was going to name him JB. I had to think of something better.

"Have you named him yet?"

I turned to see Jake standing in the doorway watching me curiously as I stroked my puppy's fur carefully. I glanced up at the clock and was happy to see that at least he knew how to be on time; I had a lot for him to type up for me and heaven help him if I found any major errors in it.

"No, I haven't." I replied as I set the puppy back down with his sisters and mother.

"You could always name him JB like you know you want to."

"Wipe the smirk off your face and get into the dining room to type up my stuff."

"How is this going to work? Have you already written it down?"

I nodded my head, "I'm going to read it aloud to you and probably add and make changes to it as I go…so I hope you're a fast typer."

Judging by the looks of his hands I somehow doubted that. They were huge! And although he did have rather long lean fingers, I still had the feeling that when I went back over my document later tonight I would find a bunch of typos that I would have to fix clumsily with just my left hand.

"How's your hand feeling?" He asked politely as the two of us took seats at the dining room table where my computer and stuff was already set up for the two of us.

"Pretty good considering its collision with your hard head." I replied.

He looked like he wanted to comment on that, but wisely kept his mouth shut and positioned his fingers over the keys in anticipation. With a nod to show he was ready I picked up the paper that I had written stuff down on before my hand injury and started to read aloud to him.

When we were done we sat in an awkward silence for a minute until Jake looked into my eyes with a pitiful expression on his face. Jeez, I had no idea that typing somewhat mindlessly could be so harsh on a guy.

"This is amazing, Jamie." He said sincerely with that pitiful look still on his face which only served to confuse me after the statement he had just made. "You're going to knock them out of the water with it."

"Uh, thanks." I replied awkwardly still not understanding why it seemed to pain him so much to say these nice things to me. "I guess you've realized I'm smarter than you gave me credit for, eh?"

He didn't rise to the bait and instead nodded his head solemnly.

"I need to go." He announced suddenly and got up off the chair and moved out of the dining room before I could say anything else to him.

"That was weird." I muttered to myself a minute after I heard the front door close behind him.

A few hours later found me on the couch napping contentedly until the sound of excited barking pulled me from my dreams of being swept off my feet by the handsome yet deformed Phantom of the Opera. (The recent version of course)

"Look at you being lazy!" Mar laughed as she walked into the living room with Paul and the dogs close behind.

It was quite cute to see the happy couple surrounded by dogs and puppies dancing around their feet. It was such a domestic moment that I almost felt guilty for being here.

"I'll have you know that I was being productive a few hours ago." I responded as I sat up on the couch and combed through the snarls in my long hair.

"Yeah we heard that you had Jake here typing for you." Paul stated.

"I thought he didn't mind too much, but he left here in a strange mood."

The two of them shared a look before they turned back to me with curious expressions, "What kind of mood?"

I shrugged, "Well he was complimenting me on how good my paper was but seemed to be depressed by the fact that he was admitting that I was smart or something. I don't know, it was just weird. Luckily, with you two home I don't need him to finish up the typing."

Paul looked thoughtful before he bent, kissed his wife's cheek and walked back out the door. As for Mar…she stood there for a minute staring out the window where I could see Paul walking across the yard before she turned to me.

"Yeah I'll type anything you need me to."

"So, how was the honeymoon?" I asked, desperate to steer away from this weird conversation.

"Wonderful. I won't give you too many details, but let's just say that Paul is ten times better than Finn ever was."

"Damn that's saying a lot considering what you told me about him."

"Yeah. Of course he was in good spirits after I told him about the baby. I already scheduled an appointment for tomorrow to get checked out and find out when I'm due."

"What if the test was wrong?"

Mar shook her head, "I used enough of those to know that what I'm feeling now is the real deal, Jamie."

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked with a smile.

"Amazingly happy, Jamie. I hope you feel this way someday."

I was so happy that my sister was going to have what she had wanted most for the last year; a baby. She was going to be a brilliant mother, way better than our mother. And with Paul along to help her, my niece or nephew was going to be one amazing kid. I couldn't wait to spoil him or her.

"Speaking of babies, I need to see Kim and Ava!" Mar smiled.

"I think she got back from the hospital today." I replied helpfully. "I was waiting for you to come home before I went to see the two of them."

"Well we'll give them some time to settle in before we go over there."

Xxx

Some time to settle in equated to one in the afternoon the next day. I laughed at that, I knew my sister wouldn't wait that long to see her best friend and the new baby. She was a lot more comfortable around babies than I was, but I figured that was because she was the older sibling. Yet, somehow I knew that it was more than that. Mar was one of those people that you knew instinctively was meant to be a Mom. Me, on the other hand, I didn't think I would be a bad mother, but definitely not like Mar was going to be. She was going to be the Mom that cut her kids sandwiches into shapes, while I was going to be the Mom that put way too much jelly on the sandwich and not enough peanut butter.

"Kim! She's gorgeous!" Mar shrieked as quietly as she could considering that she didn't want to upset the newborn.

I watched as Kim carefully handed her baby over into my sister's care before I looked over in the corner to see Ben playing a bit sadly with his blocks. The poor guy was probably feeling a bit neglected after the past few days. I knew that Kim and Jared would never forget about their little guy, but at the moment with his Mom and my older sister cooing over the baby, I knew he had to feel a little left out.

So with a kid friendly expression on my face I headed over to the corner and sat down across from Ben. He looked up at me curiously and peered past me to where they were still cooing over the new baby.

"Mind if I play with you?" I asked kindly.

"Who awre you?" He asked curiously which caused me to giggle a little.

"I'm Aunt Mar's little sister, Jamie."

"I has a sister now."

"I know you do; little Ava. But right now I'm more interested in playing with you."

"Weally?"

"Really."

Ben's face broke out into a huge smile before he started pulling out block after block to hand to me. It was as he was doing that that I noticed a man standing in the doorway watching the two of us. At first I figured that it was probably Jared, but after a minute I looked up and saw that it was Jacob with a small smile on his face.

"You going to stand there and stare like a creeper or play with Ben and I?"

"Unca Jake! Pway!"

His smile grew bigger as the little boy ran over and tugged on his hand. He gave in easily and I smiled myself when he sat down next to me and Ben started to pile blocks in his lap. Although the scene was cute, my smile had more to do with the fact that Ben was a little too enthusiastic in his piling of blocks in his uncle's lap, which earned a soft 'oomph' from the giant man. He looked over at me as I tried to stifle my giggle and glared.

"Hey Ben, I think your Uncle Jake wants some more blocks."

"Kay!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to Good Charlotte**

**Well you can thank my English professor for not giving back our papers to work on for this chapter…otherwise I'd be working on that right now. Anyway, I really don't know how updates are going to go from here since I am heading into a pretty intense finals week. The good news is that my new house has wireless internet instead of the dial up I had at my old house! That means over the 3 weeks of my break I can work on this story (hopefully…last year I got really sick). Thanks again for all of the reviews, I appreciate them!

* * *

**

"_Go to college, a university,_

_Get a real job, that's what they said to me."_

**The Anthem

* * *

**

My independent study paper had been submitted a week ago to the panel that was in charge of reviewing it and now it was time for me to take a trip to Seattle and sit before them as they critiqued my entire work. I was nervous; my degree rode on whether or not I earned the credits from this independent study. However, I was confident about what I had chosen to write about.

"I don't want you driving there by yourself; it's going to be late when you're on your way home." Mar said as she watched me pull on my black high heels.

"I'm a big girl, Mar; I know how to drive in the dark."

"Still… that's why I asked Jake to go with you."

"Jake?" I shrieked. "Jeez, I'd rather take Paul along if I have to have somebody."

Mar shook her head, "Paul is working today and I told Kim that I would babysit for her while she goes grocery shopping."

I rolled my eyes at my older sister. Jake…really? Just what I needed was to get into little arguments with him on one of the most stressful and important days of my life.

"If I agree to let him take me, what do I get out of this?"

It was Mar's turn to roll her eyes at me, "The satisfaction of knowing you didn't piss of a pregnant lady."

I quirked an eyebrow and stared pointedly at her still flat stomach, "You don't look pregnant yet."

Mar quirked her own brow and lifted up her shirt to proudly display her little distended belly. It was actually quite cute, but I wasn't about to admit that while we were in the middle of a battle of wills.

"Okay fine," I sighed dramatically, "but I want some grape salad as compensation…and keep your husband away from it."

"Deal."

Dressed in a knee length black skirt, my favorite red blouse and my heels clicking against the wood floor of the hallway, I felt pretty bad ass. Well, more like confident; like I was about to take on the world. That was until I looked up and saw Jake staring at me quite intensely. What was it with him and his staring at me? If it wasn't a sad stare, then it was an intense stare, and if wasn't either of those it was an angry stare.

"Ready? We need to get going." I said as I grabbed my purse from the hall table and walked closer to where he was standing blocking the exit.

"Uh…yeah."

I chuckled quietly to myself before gently pushing past him to walk outside. His body went absolutely still as my arm brushed his and my brow wrinkled in confusion. What the hell was his problem? It's not like I had cooties.

The car was filled with silence until about fifteen minutes into the drive. Up until now I had been doing nothing but staring out the window watching as the green scenery went by.

"You look nice." He said gruffly.

"Um thanks? Not really sure if that was a compliment given the fact that it sounded like it pained you just to say it." I snapped back narrowing my eyes in on the side of his face I could see from my position in the passenger seat.

"It was a compliment."

"Okay, you might want to work on how you deliver those then."

"Did you really have to dress up like that for this thing?"

"Yes, I need to look professional."

He muttered something that sounded like, "Professional my ass."

"Excuse me? This is professional!"

"Your skirt is too short."

"Is not! It goes to my knees for goodness sakes!" I protested hotly.

"And your blouse shows too much of your chest."

I looked down at my chest with a burning face to confirm that he was wrong. My blouse had an appropriate neckline that didn't even begin to show cleavage…not that I had much of that anyway.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I snapped. "I really don't need you criticizing my outfit when I'm about to attend one of the most important things in my life. I was supposed to be confident and let that radiate through to impress the panel, but with you making comments like this I'm going to walk in there wondering if my outfit is too much and not pay any attention to what really matters today!"

I took a deep breath after I was finished and turned my head to look back out the window, hoping that I could just happily ignore him for the rest of the drive and hopefully gain some of my confidence I had left the house with back. However, after about a minute he broke the silence again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You really do look nice and there's nothing inappropriate about it."

"Then why would you make it sound like there was?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…I just- I'm sorry."

Jacob Black was actually saying he was sorry to Jamie Jameson? Get your ice skates out kids, because hell just froze over! Although it seemed like an exaggeration, it was true. Growing up Jacob had usually been the last one to ever say 'I'm sorry' and when he did, it never sounded very convincing; especially when he had to apologize to me.

"Did you just say you're sorry to me?"

"Don't be so surprised, I'm not a kid anymore; I know how to say I'm sorry."

I smirked, "I am surprised. You always hated saying sorry to me."

"That's because you always got smug about it just like you are now." He shot back.

"That's mostly because in the past when you did have to say sorry it was because I was right about whatever it was all along."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Am I forgiven or do I have to grovel at your feet, oh wise one?"

I sighed, "I guess you're forgiven, but you owe me an ice cream once I get out of my panel."

He nodded his head, "Fine. Let me guess you want chocolate chip cookie dough in a regular cone?"

How the hell did he remember what my favorite ice cream was? As kids we'd only gone to an ice cream place once with a group of friends and after that I don't think I'd ever eaten ice cream around him again.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw the cookie dough ice cream in your freezer, commented on it, and Paul told me." He replied. "So, is that what you want or not?"

"Yeah, that's what I want."

Xxx

I emerged from my panel with a huge smile on my face to see Jake waiting for me against a pillar, holding two ice cream cones. Well, one was a whole ice cream cone, the other had been reduced to a little stub that he quickly popped into his mouth and devoured when he saw me coming. He soundlessly handed me my ice cream cone and patiently waited as I started to lick away the melting ice cream before it could drip down the sides of the cone.

"How did it go?" He asked once my ice cream cone was in control.

"They loved it. I know am the proud owner of a Masters degree. Well, I will be in a few weeks anyway."

He smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks…but now the hard part begins again. Finding a job."

I watched from the corner of my eye as his smile vanished and that familiar sad stare took over his face once again. I said nothing about it as we walked to his car and continued to hold my silence until my ice cream cone was finished a little while later.

"Thanks for the ice cream."

"You're welcome."

Unlike the drive to Seattle, the drive home was mostly done in silence with only a few comments to break the silence every once in a while. When we finally pulled in to the driveway at home, he stayed in the car and said goodnight quietly as I got out of the car and headed up to the door.

Paul and Mar were on the couch snuggling when I walked inside and looked up expectantly at my arrival. They were the picture of domestic bliss with the dogs at their feet and Paul's hand softly cradling Mar's belly.

"How did it go?"

"I got it!"

"Yes!" Mar screamed. "Congrats, Jamie! I'm so proud of you and I know Grams would be over the moon right now too."

I nodded a bit sadly.

"How was Jake?" Paul asked pulling me from my thoughts of Grams.

"He was alright. We had a fight going up, but it was nothing a little ice cream bribe couldn't solve."

The two of them exchanged a look before they both looked back at me with quirked brows. I broke out into laughter at that; talk about a perfect couple. It was almost disgusting, but because she was my sister it wasn't quite barf worthy.

Xxx

"How's it going?"

I screamed and spun around with my hand over my heart to see Jacob standing there trying to hold in his laughter. Normally I probably would have heard him walk down the hallway thanks to all of the squeaky boards, but because I was in the middle of digging through my closet, I hadn't heard his approach.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked defensively, hoping to steer the conversation away from me making a fool of myself by screaming like a frightened little girl.

"I'm not in your room." He replied, pointedly looking down at his feet which were in fact not on the carpet of my room, but on the floor in the hallway.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering how coming up with a name for your puppy was going. Paul told me that they're about ready to put the others, besides Daisy, with good families, so you're running out of time."

"Thank you for informing me of that because I didn't already know." I replied sarcastically with a well placed eye roll. "And to let you know I do have some names picked out."

"What are they?" He asked curiously.

"Lucky."

"Cliché."

"Spot."

"How original."

"Fine! You know what? I am going to name him JB. That way my puppy can show you how much better he, a dog, is then you!"

Much to my displeasure he did nothing but smirk at that and said, "I knew that's what you wanted to name him all along."

"Don't you have better things to do? Like go lift weights or something?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you still think we're on steroids and obsessed with our body image?"

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes in on him, "I know there's something, but I've realized it's not steroids. Now get out of here, I have to change for an interview."

His face fell at that and he asked quietly as he turned away, "Where is it?"

"Seattle, but I doubt I'll get it anyway."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Jamie." He stated before he walked away, the floorboards creaking as he went.

Despite what he said, the interview went horribly and I was mostly to blame. I really didn't want the job I was interviewing for and the interviewers could clearly see that. I didn't know what had come over me, but I wanted to stay close to home now. Before I had wanted nothing better than to live the city life and stay away from places that reminded me too much of an awkward childhood with my parents. Maybe it was because of the comfort Mar and Paul provided. Maybe it was knowing that no matter what I did I would always have a home wherever they were, and it was a home that I would now choose over any other.

Of course I had to be realistic, there weren't many jobs in my field around La Push, but fortunately for me I didn't have too many expenses to worry about as of yet. That was until the baby came around. As much as I loved Paul and Mar, I didn't want to intrude on their life once their baby was born in April.

"You look thoughtful." Mar commented as she sat down beside me on the couch.

"I bombed my interview."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not; I didn't really want it anyway. In fact…I want to stay around here."

"What kind of job can you get around here and be happy though, Jamie?" Mar asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, but I haven't started looking around here yet have I?"

Mar smiled, "You know I would love you to stay around here, but not at the cost of your happiness or your pocket book, Jamie."

"Don't you worry about me; you have more important people to worry about now. I'll think of something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to The Ready Set**

**Sorry for the delay in an update, but last week was very busy with my finals and getting sick at the same time. Anyway, this will probably be the only update for this week with because of Christmas. So Merry Christmas! And thanks again for those of you who take the time to review.

* * *

**

"_Follow the freeway break the routine_

_Cause everything is second to your dreams._

_This is the green light take what you need _

_and break out of this hospital scene._

_I'm running through a stop sign cutting out the brake lights_

_I don't wanna slow, slow, slow, slow down down._

_I'm running through a stop sign living so it feels right._

_I don't wanna slow, slow, slow, slow down down_

_Don't wanna slow down._

**More Than Alive

* * *

**

There was only thing that could cause me to be in the state I was right now; on the couch watching lame made for TV movies and eating from the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I was depressed. It was now October and I still had found no job. At first I thought it was great; for once being able to do whatever I wanted every day, not having to follow a schedule, but that had gotten old really fast. I needed something to stimulate my brain, and the TV was not the right tool for that.

Mar and Paul had tried to be helpful by circling job listings in the paper for me, but none of them appealed to me. None of them were a challenge; none of them justified the money I spent on my degree. I could tell they were sick of buying me ice cream and watching me wallow on the couch, but they were too nice to say anything. I think the only thing that saved me were Mar's mothering instincts that were kicking in, but I didn't fool myself by thinking that they would last forever. Soon those hormones were going to turn hostile and it would be directed at me.

Feeling disgusted with myself I set the empty ice cream container aside and bent to pick my puppy up off the floor where he had been lounging against my feet. I brought him up to my face and smiled when he licked my cheek.

"You still love me don't you JB, whether or not I turn into a whale from eating all this ice cream?" I asked the puppy as he snuggled into my chest.

"You don't look like a whale."

I looked up in surprise to see JB's namesake lounging against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "However, you will look like one soon if you don't knock it off."

"Excuse you!"

"Go upstairs and take a shower, get dressed in something nice and meet me down here."

"What the hell for?" I asked snappishly as I put JB back down on the floor. I watched as he ran to the bed where Belle and his sister, Daisy, were snuggled up and smiled as he joined the two of them and snuggled into Belle's side. But then I turned a frown back onto Jake.

"Just do as I say."

I quirked a brow at him, "I'll go, but I want you to know that I'm only going to do it because I feel gross in these sweats, not because you told me to."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever it takes to get you do it."

Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to see an outfit laid out on my bed. I looked around to make sure he wasn't in my room before I went to inspect what had been picked out for me. At first I was skeptical because I knew it had to have been Jake to pick these clothes out, both Paul and Mar were gone for the day. However when I looked down at the pair of gray slacks, raspberry blouse and my favorite pair of black heels I had to admit that Jake wasn't too inept at putting together a woman's outfit.

I still wasn't sure where the hell he was taking me or what we were even doing, but I slipped into the clothes anyway. A part of me didn't want him to have the satisfaction of me doing what he wanted me to, but the other part of me longed to be dressed up again after so many days looking like a bum.

When I came back downstairs Jake had cleaned up my ice cream mess and was playing with JB and Daisy on the floor. I stopped and watched them for a minute as the three of them rolled around and wrestled on the floor. It was freaking cute, there was no denying that.

"Okay, so just where are you taking me?" I finally asked interrupting the little play session on the floor.

Jake sat up with a sheepish smile on his face and petted JB's head absentmindedly as his eyes scanned over my body in approval. I quirked a brow at him and smiled in satisfaction when he looked down quickly.

"You'll find out when we get there." He responded as he got up from the floor and straightened his clothes.

"I'm only going because I'm curious not because you're telling me to."

He shot me a look, "Of course, heaven help anyone that tries to order Jamie Jameson around."

The car ride was quiet. I had long ago given up on getting information about our little trip out of him. But when we finally passed the sign that welcomed us to Port Angeles, he broke the silence.

"I have a friend starting a catering service from her home and she needs someone good to help her with advertising and organizing events. She's already had good success around the local area, but she needs help expanding. And when I went online to see what Communication Masters can do, this seemed to be a good match."

I had to admit I was surprised and had Mar been here I knew she would have laughed at the fact that I had been rendered speechless.

"So you're about to meet with her and impress her into hiring you. She can pay you well, and if you're successful your pay will increase. And the best part; if you get the job, you can continue living in La Push."

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but thank you Jacob."

He just smiled.

Xxx

If the food Wendy made for our little meeting was anything like what she made when catering, then there was a very good chance that her business would grow. It was delicious! After she fed the two of us, Jake left with a promise that he'd back in about an hour which left Wendy and I alone in her little house with its huge kitchen.

"So Jacob says you're smart." She began with a playful smile.

"That's new; he called me an idiot a while back."

Wendy shook her head and laughed, "Well, I think you're smart, judging by what I saw while we ate. I'm not too picky when it comes to hiring, and since you have to be the most qualified person I'm going to find around here, I'm ready to hire you."

"Really?"

Wendy nodded, "You need a start somewhere, right? I doubt a big company would give you this kind of chance to prove yourself. So let's start talking strategies."

I had a feeling that I was really going to like Wendy. Besides herself, she employed three other people who served as both servers and help in the kitchen. Hopefully by hiring me and expanding her business, she'd be able to expand her help as well.

Over the next hour it was easy for the two of us to bounce ideas off one another and I felt at ease with what I had been going to school for. Being a bum definitely was not the lifestyle for me. So when Jake finally came back after an hour Wendy and I had a couple ideas and plans to meet twice a week, taking turns at whose house we'd meet.

"I'd say it went well if the smile on your face is any indication." Jake smiled as the two of us headed back towards home.

"Yes, we've already got some great ideas that I can't wait to get started on." I replied excitedly. "And I have to say, thank you again Jake. Thanks for doing this for me because I'm pretty sure that after another couple of weeks of me like that my sister would have snapped."

"You're welcome."

"What do you do for a living anyway?" I asked curiously when I realized that I had no idea what any of the guys did except for Paul who owned the grocery store.

"I own the mechanic shop in La Push; some of the guys work for me."

"Makes sense, you've always loved to give out orders and work on cars."

He chose not to comment on that and together we drove the rest of the way home in companionable silence; which was new for us. I snorted a little when I realized we had pretty much gotten along all day and snuck a glance over at Jake. He seemed relaxed as he used one hand to drive, the other resting against the top of his door, seemingly paying no attention to me. Today was a fluke though, the two of us were pretty much oil and water; we did not mix. Today just happened to be a brownie mix day when it was just inevitable that the two would get mixed together.

Xxx

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Mar asked worriedly as she fussed with her shirt that didn't seem to want to lay right now that there was a small little bump in its way. I thought it was adorable, as did Paul, but at the moment Mar was a little frazzled.

"Quit messing with your shirt, you look fine." I said as I slapped her hands away. "Now, I think I can handle a five year old and a baby."

At least I hoped I could. Kim and Jared wanted to take Mar and Paul out to celebrate their baby and had asked me if I would watch their children. I was quick to say yes, but now I was really wondering if that had been a good idea. I was sure I could handle Ben alone, but combined with a baby…I was scared. But I wasn't going to admit that because I wanted the four of them to go out and have a good time.

Mar's eyes narrowed in on me, "You don't seem very confident about that."

Paul walked into the room then, "That's why I just called Jake."

I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, couldn't you have picked someone else to help me Paul?"

Paul shook his head, "Everyone else was busy, so you'll either take his help or be stuck alone with a five year old and a two month old."

"When does he get here?"

Paul chuckled, "I knew that would change your mind. Anyway, Jared and Kim just pulled in and Jake should be here in a few minutes."

Although I was not thrilled to be spending the evening with Jake, I was thankful that he was willing to come help me with the kids because there was no way I could have done it by myself.

However, Jake was not there when the four of them pulled out of the driveway which left me alone with the two kids in the living room. Ben had already run into the corner to play with JB and Daisy which left me standing there with Ava cradled in my arms. I felt awkward standing there holding her and she could sense that, if her squirming was any indication.

"Quit moving like that, I don't want to drop you." I said nervously to the baby.

She didn't stop and instead wrinkled up her face and started to cry. Great. Not even five minutes had passed and I had already succeeded in making the baby cry. Thankfully Ben was entertaining himself so I didn't have to worry about him too much as I decided how to calm the baby.

"Give her here; she can sense your nervousness." Jake ordered as he walked into the living room.

Thank God! I never thought I would be so relieved to see him in my entire life, but I was. Without protest, I handed Ava over and watched as he started to rock back and forth all the while talking to her. She stared up at him in wonder and in a matter of minutes had quieted down.

"What are you a baby whisperer?"

He chuckled softly, as to not scare the baby, and replied: "No, but I know how to hold a baby. Lighten up, Jamie; you were too tense when you were holding her."

"Yeah well…I'll just be in charge of Ben and you can be in charge of Ava then."

Jake just shook his head, "You need to get practice for the day your niece or nephew arrives. You want Mar to trust you enough to watch her baby right?"

I nodded my head and he continued on, "Then tonight is the perfect opportunity for you to get some practice and I'm right here in case anything goes wrong."

"Oh so now you're saying I am going to do something wrong?"

Jake sighed, "Shut up, you'll be fine. What I meant was that I'm here for support."

He was right, whether I wanted to admit it or not. I did need to be practiced for April when my niece or nephew was born. So I spent the rest of the night taking care of Ava with Jake's advice and encouragement as he easily took care of Ben. By the end of the night Jake finally took her from me and sat down on the couch with her settled on his chest. I watched as the two of them fell asleep like that and then looked to see that Ben was passed out on the little bed he'd made on the floor for himself earlier.

With the three of them asleep I sat there and watched them until the two couples returned home a little later. When they saw the three of them asleep they shot me smiles. Jared gently picked up Ben wrapped up in his blankets and held him against his shoulder as I shook Jake awake.

"They're here." I whispered, not wanting to wake Ava.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked at me in confusion before he looked past me to see Kim standing there waiting to take her daughter from him.

"Oh sorry."

"How did it go guys?" Mar asked.

"I got some good practice in for when your baby comes." I replied with a smile. "Thanks to Jake."

He looked surprised that I had actually acknowledged that out loud, but that was quickly replaced with a smile.

Mar and Paul shared a satisfied smile before we finally bid Kim, Jared and their sleeping children a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to The Maine**

**Happy New Year everyone! I haven't updated as much as I thought I would so far over break because of being sick, seeing all of my family for Christmas and New Years and catching up on my reading now that I don't have any homework to do. Thanks again for those of you who take the time to review.

* * *

**

"_Mr. Winter did you miss her _

_For the three months you were gone_

_Had her waiting all night long?_

_Mr. Winter, don't forget her_

_She'll be waiting all alone_

_Please just say you'll come back."_

**Mr. Winter

* * *

**

It was December twenty third and both Wendy and I were both working frantically to get everything ready for the big wedding we were catering tomorrow in the suburbs of Seattle. This job was going to be a turning point for us. If we did well, there were three hundred guests to pass on the word as well as the very rich parents of the bride to brag about our service.

So while Wendy was busy working with the new kitchen staff, getting what they could get ready for the food tomorrow ready, it was my job to get the van fixed. It figured that just a few days before our big break the thing had decided to break, leaving me with only one option. Jake's shop. It was very last minute and I knew he would probably be the only shop that would take the van in and fix it in time.

So when I pulled up in Wendy's catering van, which happened to give off a distinct sound, I was a little embarrassed that all of the guys poured out of the shop to see who had arrived. Jake was the last to emerge, but when he saw the van he made a beeline to the driver's side door and threw it open before I even had a chance.

"Why the hell are you driving this death trap?" He hissed.

I rolled my eyes at him and jumped out of the van, "Someone had to get it over here. We need you to fix this…for our big job tomorrow."

He quirked a brow at me, "And you just brought it over here without any heads up and expected us to do it?"

I pulled out my best puppy dog eyes, praying that for once he wouldn't be immune to them. I'd never seen him cave to anyone before, but it was worth a shot, especially with so much riding on this.

"Fine, but we're not doing it for free."

"I never asked to have it done for free, just that it be done by eleven in the morning tomorrow."

"We can do that no problem." Seth answered with a confident smirk.

"Well, then I'll leave you to it." I smiled and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake called out behind me.

"Um, I'm walking home."

"No, you're not. It's freezing out here and you're not walking home a mile in this weather. So you can march on into my office and I'll take you home when we close in a few hours."

It was my turn to quirk a brow at him. Did he honestly expect me to do exactly as he said? From the looks of the guys surrounding us, it was easy to see that they were eager to see just how I would respond to Jake's command. Would I obey and do as he said? Or would I keep on walking?

Jake seemed to notice the guys behind us and with a slight gesture with his head he had them turning straight back to work on the van and the other car that was in their garage.

"Just how long is a few hours?" I asked.

"Three."

"No thanks, I'm not going to sit around here for three hours when I could be at home eating some of the pecan sandies Mar and I made last night." I replied and then continued walking.

"You want your van fixed or not?"

That stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh, so this is how its gonna be, huh?"

He nodded his head.

With a loud, overly dramatic sigh I started to walk back towards him, "How about you just take ten minutes and drop me off at home?"

Jake smiled then, "No, actually I think you should stick around and observe my job. Especially since I went to the trouble of researching your degree and getting you a job."

Well he had me there. That and my hands were already a bit too cold for my liking. He was right; it was an awfully long distance to walk home in the cold. I didn't want him to think he won though.

"Fine, but only because the guys are entertaining and I'm too cold already to walk home."

Jake rolled his eyes at me before he started to lead me inside. He left me in his surprisingly tidy office before he turned around and headed back out into the main part of the garage. I watched as he joined Embry who was working on the van and desperately tried to think of something to help pass the time.

Unfortunately there was really nothing I could do but watch the guys work, and despite their joking around every once in a while they were pretty boring. That was until Jacob emerged from under the van and pulled his shirt off to wipe his brow with it. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth dry as my heart started to race. Holy shit…he was…a bronze god. I couldn't tear my eyes from him even though I desperately needed to so I could pull some much needed air into my lungs.

Before I could do so however, he turned his head and his gaze caught mine. My face burned in embarrassment as he caught me staring at him, but he only smirked before he turned away and went back to business, not seeming to care that he was still shirtless.

Meanwhile I fought to regain control of my body. Those were some traitorous thoughts I had just been thinking. Jake was barely my friend, let alone a piece of eye candy. There was no denying that he had a nice body, but that didn't mean that I needed to sit here and stare at it. Yet…that's what I found myself doing over the next few hours. I knew he knew I was watching him, but I couldn't help myself…even when he sent me those stupid little satisfied grins of his.

Finally, when it was time to leave he pulled a shirt over his head, effectively bringing me back to my senses. As he approached me, I prepared my defense because I knew he was going to say something; there was no way he wasn't going to let me get away without teasing me about the weakness I had developed today.

"Did you like the show?" Jacob asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I've seen better." I lied.

Of course he didn't believe it and quirked a brow at me, "Don't be embarrassed, JayJay, it's only natural that those feelings would resurface after a decade."

That brought me to my senses, "First of all, just because I was staring at your body and admiring it does not mean I have _feelings_ like I did ten years ago. And secondly, do we not remember what happened last time you called me JayJay?"

"And didn't I say that you needed to accept the fact that that was your nickname whether you liked it or not?" He countered, smartly deciding to drop the other vein of conversation.

With a sigh I decided it was time to resolve this little problem, "Okay how about you shorten it to Jay?"

"Why do you hate it so much?" Jake asked curiously.

"My Dad's name is James…James Jameson…so naturally I heard my Mom call my dad JayJay a time or two and let me tell you…it was during times that I shouldn't have heard anything at all."

Jake's eyes widened right before he started laughing. I stood there and watched him laugh for a minute before he finally sobered up and said: "Alright, I guess I can just call you Jay. Come on, let's get you home."

Xxx

As promised the van was done by eleven the next morning and after I went to get it I drove it straight to Wendy's house in Port Angeles where she and the entire crew were frantically running around the delicious smelling kitchen getting stuff ready for today.

"The van is fixed." I announced over the chaos in the kitchen.

Wendy looked up from what she was doing and visibly breathed a sigh of relief. After that she started barking out orders and I watched as both new and old employees fell in line and started to pile things into the van parked in the driveway.

"It smells great in here, Wendy. They're going to love it." I assured her once it was just the two of us in the kitchen.

"I hope so." She sighed. "I barely got any sleep last night worrying about the food and the van."

"Just relax, everything is going to be fine."

However, we did have some minor disasters. Nothing that Wendy's clever culinary skills couldn't handle though. I watched and supervised as we readied everything at the reception hall while everyone was still at the church for the ceremony. But when five rolled around, the guests started to arrive and it was time to send out the appetizers.

I watched in amazement as Wendy lined up the servers and inspected their attire one by one, whispering words of advice as she went. When she was satisfied with their appearance, she handed each of them a tray and sent them out into the hall to serve the guests.

I felt pretty useless at this point, most of my job had been promotion and working with the client, so there wasn't really much left for me to do, except to accept the final check from the father of the bride at the end of the night. So instead I sat back and watched as Wendy ruled the kitchen and snuck a few morsels for myself.

"Ms. Jameson?" One of the servers tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Clover would like to see you. He's waiting in the hall."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath before I went into the hall to face the father of the bride. He was quite an intimidating man; very tall, salt and pepper hair with hard lines around his mouth; I didn't think they were from laughing either. So yeah I was pretty nervous. If he didn't like what we had done tonight we wouldn't be getting the last payment.

"Hello Mr. Clover." I smiled kindly as I approached.

"Ms. Jameson." He nodded cordially. "I wanted to give you your last check and let you know how satisfied my wife and I were with the service tonight. My wife has informed me we will be calling your crew when our younger daughter marries in a year."

I tried to hold back my huge smile and stay professional. However, once he handed me the check and walked away, I finally let out a giggle of excitement. Wendy was going to be so thrilled. Not only was Mr. Clover rich, but he had a lot of rich friends, who judging by the crowd today had a lot of daughters that were of marriageable age. Not to mention the fact that men like that had wives that liked to throw parties.

"Oh Wendy!" I sang as I practically glided into the kitchen.

She looked up from one of the dessert plates she was adjusting and waited for me to continue on.

"Mr. Clover just gave me the last check and both he and his wife were very happy with tonight. In fact they have another daughter getting married next year and would be interested in our service."

"Yes! Oh thank God!"

Xxx

When I got home in the early morning hours the house was silent except for the occasional snores coming from Paul and the tiny puppy whimpers of both JB and his sister Daisy. I slipped off my heels and slowly started to make my way up the stairs, careful to avoid the squeaky ones. Once I reached my room, I waited until the door was shut to turn on the light. When I did a hand clamped down on my mouth and I looked to see Jake standing before me.

"Don't scream, you'll wake Paul and Mar." He stated as he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Jeez, maybe I wouldn't feel the need to scream if you weren't waiting in my dark room for me like a stalker." I hissed. "It's three in the morning, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home alright and ask how it went."

I moved past him and started to prepare for bed as I did so. Taking my earrings out and throwing up my hair, I turned to look at him, "It went great. There were a lot of rich guys there impressed with our service."

"Good, and did the van run alright?"

"Not one problem."

At this point all that was left for me to do was throw my pj's on and there was no way I was going to do that with Jake watching me, so I just stood there in my dress clothes and waited for him to make his exit.

"Mar invited me to Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow night."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Do you not want me to come?" He asked, an expression similar to a wounded puppy on his face.

"I didn't say that." I sighed. "Just don't eat all the good stuff before I get seconds."

He chuckled and then finally turned to leave, "Good night, Jay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Night, Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to Relient K…well the version I'm referring to anyway is by Relient K**

**Thanks for all of the reviews after the last chapter, I really appreciated the positive response! This is the Christmas chapter that I originally planned on being posted before Christmas actually happened but obviously that did not happen thanks to my own Christmas duties. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"_Come on its lovely weather, for a sleigh ride together with you."_

**Sleigh Ride

* * *

**

Originally I hadn't bought Jake a gift for Christmas. I figured there really wasn't a need. We were hardly friendly and when we did talk we usually ended up insulting each other. However, Grams had taught me good manners and that meant that I needed to get Jake a gift since he would be putting in an appearance at our Christmas Eve dinner. But I had no idea what to get him.

In my opinion, men were always hard to shop for. The only exception this year had been Paul, but that was because I happened upon the perfect present when Mar and I went shopping. Lately with Mar's belly growing Paul kept going on and on about how much he wanted to be involved in the everyday life of his child; something he told us his Father hadn't done with him. So when I saw one of those baby harnesses for someone to wear on their chest, I knew I had to get it for Paul. I could picture him taking the dogs for a walk with the baby strapped safely to his chest. It was a cute image.

Thinking of Paul made me realize that he probably had some sort of idea of what I could get Jake as a last minute gift. With that thought in mind, I headed out of my room to find my brother in law. I found him hiding in the garage wrapping presents for Mar. I almost offered to help him until I realized that he was actually a decent wrapper.

"Hey Paul."

He jumped and moved to cover the presents. I laughed as he visibly relaxed at the sight of me, moving away from Mar's presents.

"Jeez, I thought you were Mar. She is such a snoop!"

"I did learn from the best, however I ditched that habit a few years ago myself." I smirked remembering the days of searching through my parents closets looking for our presents. I never tried it at Buck and Grams' though, if Buck had found out the presents probably would have been taken back to the store.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me think of something to get Jake last minute." I stated.

Paul looked surprised, "You want to get Jake something?"

I sighed, "Well Mar invited him to dinner and its only good manners to have something for him. Plus I'd feel really bad if he brought something for me and I had nothing for him."

"I see."

"So can you give me some ideas?"

"Honestly…I can't think of anything you could get him last minute. However, I will say that we La Push boys always appreciate something good to eat."

"Thanks Paul, I can work with that!" I smiled before I turned and ran from the garage.

It was time to shove Mar out of the kitchen for a bit while I whipped up a batch of no bake cookies, which I remembered being one of his favorites back when we were younger. How I remembered I had no idea, but at least I had something to give him that was relatively cheap and easy to manage.

No one disturbed me as I mixed the ingredients together and cooked them briefly in a saucepan, but when I was scooping out the stuff onto cookie sheets, Mar came in with a curious smile on her face.

"Making cookies for Jake?"

"Yeah, he needs to have something to open."

Mar smiled, "That's nice of you, Jamie. Paul and I did get him something, but I bet he'll love your cookies way more than our gift."

I chose not to comment on that.

Xxx

I knew exactly when he walked into the room even though my back was turned. Not only could I feel his eyes on me, but I could smell him through the delicious holiday food smells. He smelled like cedar. When I turned to face him he was holding three presents in hand, unable to put any of them under the tree thanks to the awkward way he was holding them.

I rushed to help him out, taking one of the presents and placing it under the tree with the others. He followed suit and when the two of us both stood up empty handed he smiled at me in thanks.

"Smells delicious in here." He commented.

"Remember what I said about not eating everything. I want seconds."

He rolled his eyes, "You'll get your food, don't worry."

Dinner passed by quickly thanks to the two large men at the table with my sister and I. I was amazed by their restraint though, they both patiently waited while Mar and I finished our first helpings and then once we had taken what we wanted for seconds the two of them tore into the food like it was going out of style. I watched for a moment in amazement and then headed out to the kitchen to start cleaning up with Mar.

Clean up didn't take long considering that there was no leftover food to put away. The guys quickly retreated into the living room to play with the dogs and when the two of us joined them shortly after JB ran right up to me. I shot a triumphant smile at Jake, but my smile quickly disappeared when JB ran back to Jake immediately.

"You suck."

It was his turn to shoot me a triumphant smile, but the two of us were interrupted by Paul's throat clearing as Mar started to pass out the small amount of gifts that were placed under the tree. Tomorrow morning Paul, Mar and I would be exchanging gifts so tonight the only gift placed on my lap was from Jake. And it felt like my no bake cookies were not going to be enough to measure up to what was inside his box to me.

I watched as Paul and Mar opened their joint gift from Jake. It was a hand carved mobile for their baby's crib. There were five different figures, each one a different size and color wolf.

"Is that safe for a baby?" I asked wondering what would happen if one of the figures fell off and landed in the baby's crib.

"It's perfectly safe; I secured it." Jake assured me. Apparently I was the only one worried about it because Paul and Mar were too busy admiring the mobile and saying their thanks to Jake.

"Don't worry Jay, my parents had a wooden mobile for me and I'm just fine."

I shot him a look, "Maybe that explains everything."

He rolled his eyes at me before he tore into the present that Mar and Paul had gotten for him. It was a nice shirt and tie, something that he seemed really appreciative of receiving which confused me because at my Christmases in the past men hated getting shirts and ties.

"I'm pretty sure we got you the right size, but if not let me know." Mar stated.

Then it was my turn to open the present from Jake. For some reason I was really nervous as I started to rip along the seam of the paper. I usually wasted no time in ripping paper but this time I took my time, nervous to see what Jake had gotten me. Once the paper was out of the way and I could see what was inside, I felt embarrassed that I had only made him cookies.

Inside was a pair of nice leather boots. The same boots I had admired and showed to my sister when we went shopping a few weeks ago. They were black, went up to the mid calf and had buckles up the side. I didn't really need them, but they were the only thing I really wanted. And Jacob Black had just gifted them to me.

"How did you know I wanted these?" I asked dumbly.

"I have my ways." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to get me these, in fact they're too much compared to what I got you."

Jake shook his head and quickly unwrapped his homemade cookies. "I'd say I'm the one with the better present, so we're even."

"But Jake-"

"I wanted to get them for you, Jamie. So enjoy them."

Xxx

I'd spent a good deal of time thinking last night before I finally fell asleep in the early hours of Christmas morning. A lot of it was about Grams and how much different this holiday season was without her and without Buck as well. But I also spent a good deal of time thinking about Jacob Black and the boots he had given to me for Christmas.

He was so confusing; hell our whole relationship was one confusing mess. It always had been, from the moment we first met. We had never really openly liked each other, but we never went out of our way to be considerate of the other back then. Not like now. I didn't understand it; especially when he had spent a good majority of my first few months here avoiding me. Why the sudden change?

When I made it downstairs Christmas morning Paul and Mar were already up and drinking cups of hot tea. Both smiled warmly as they took in my bed hair and penguin pajamas as I yawned widely.

"You ready to open presents?" Mar asked.

"I guess." I shrugged, really wishing I had been able to fall back asleep when I woke up fifteen minutes ago. Unfortunately, mother nature had had something to say about that by sending me my period Christmas morning.

"Are you alright?" Mar asked. "Usually you're the first one to the presents."

"I have cramps and I'm tired."

"Anyway! Let's start opening gifts ladies!" Paul interrupted, clearly not wanting to hear about his sister in law's lady troubles. He was just lucky he hadn't had to deal with married life with Mar on her period. Once the baby was here and her body was back to normal then he'd be in for a nice surprise.

"Fine, in that case, youngest first." I smirked.

At the end of the hour it took to open all of our presents I was pretty happy with my loot. I'd gotten some clothes, the show on DVD I wanted, some books, and some of Grams' jewelry that Mar had had appraised. As for Mar and Paul they had both appreciated my baby centric gifts for the two of them, especially Paul.

The three of us spent the day eating, playing games and just having a good time together. I could tell that we all missed Grams, but none of us said anything; we just tried to enjoy what we did have with each other. I smiled at the thought; next year there would be a baby among us and I couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to MayDay Parade…originally by Jason Derulo.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I'm thinking that its probably getting close to the end. I was thinking this before I got back to school but since I have seen the expectations for two out of my four classes I know that it's best if this is over within the next couple of weeks. This is not the last chapter and the next one won't be either. After that though…I'm just not sure. But thank you for the support!

* * *

**

"_In my head, I see you all over me_

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

_In my head, you'll be screaming ohhh"_

**In My Head

* * *

**

It was New Year's Eve day and while my sister and brother in law were getting ready for Jared and Kim's party tonight I was getting ready to go cater a party with Wendy in Forks. I was slightly disappointed to be missing the party with the La Push crew, but at the same time I felt like a complete outsider surrounded by all of them. They were all paired up and shared these weird connections. And the ones that were single were just a bit too wild for my tastes. Then there was Jake.

The last week had brought about a change in me…one that I wasn't sure I liked. It all started with seeing Jake shirtless and then allowing myself to gawk and eat him up like he was the best eye candy in the world. Yeah he was, but that didn't mean I needed to make a fool of myself over it. The boots were the final turning point. The night after Christmas I started having dreams.

I was used to having pretty weird dreams. Like the time I dreamed that some guy on the Nickolodean channel was my older brother and we were lost in the woods. But these dreams I started to have over the past week were disturbing to me. The main focus of the dream was Jake and throughout them he was mostly shirtless and once he was naked…and in my bed waiting for me.

So far they had been mostly rated PG, but last night had brought about a rated R dream and if I hadn't woken up when I did, with a sheen of sweat covering my body, the dream would have quickly turned into a NC-17 affair.

Therefore I was relieved that I had to work tonight because that meant that I didn't have to face Jake after dreaming about him in my bed…doing things…that were not appropriate.

"Why is your face red?" Paul asked as he walked into the kitchen where I was standing at the counter waiting for my pop tart to get done in the toaster and thinking about my dreams. I felt my face turn an even deeper shade of red as I looked up at my brother in law and tried to vanquish all thoughts of Jake's naked body from my mind before I could form a coherent response.

"I have a fever."

Of course Mar chose that minute to walk into the kitchen and upon hearing my lie immediately moved to place her hand on my forehead.

"You feel fine to me." She stated and looked over at Paul.

I watched as the two of them shared a look and when my pop tart popped up I grabbed it and got the hell out of there.

Xxx

"I'm sorry you can't bring in the New Year with Jake." Wendy stated with a sigh as she placed finger sandwiches on the serving platters.

"Why would I want to bring in the New Year with Jake?" I asked defensively.

Wendy quirked a brow at me, "You don't fool me for a second, Jamie. Behind your animosity you really like him."

"Whoa! What the hell are you talking about? We don't get along at all."

Wendy shook her head with a little smile, "Yeah you do, your little arguments are like foreplay for the two of you. I had a friend from culinary school that had the same sort of relationship with a guy. They're now married with two kids and still enjoy their little arguments. In fact I think she's pregnant again."

"It most certainly is not foreplay, Wendy. I tried to break his nose!"

"My friend gave her husband a black eye…before they were together that is."

At this point it was easy to see that I needed to get away from Wendy; she was clearly delusional and I didn't need to subject myself to listening to it anymore. So while I had the chance I backed out of the kitchen and headed back into the party.

The living room of the large house was filled with a bunch of Forks citizens, plus a few people that looked like they'd come from Seattle or Port Angeles. Me…I stuck out like a sore thumb with my long dark hair and my copper skin that labeled me as a native of La Push.

A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed that it was eleven thirty, thirty minutes until the New Year. A lot had changed this year and while some of it had been painful, I wouldn't change it for the world. Everything that had happened had changed me for the better and brought me to a place that I was happy living in.

A tap on the shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to look up into the eyes of Jacob Black. What the hell was he doing here at this party? And why was my heart betraying me by beating that fast? He was wearing the shirt and tie Mar and Paul got him for Christmas and let me say that he put all other guys I had seen in shirts and ties in my life to shame. This observation did not help the fact that there were butterflies in my stomach that I didn't appreciate at all.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked. "Shouldn't you be at Kim and Jared's party?"

"I was, but Mar told me you were here."

"And?"

"And I'd much rather bring in the New Year with you than the rest of the guys back at Kim and Jared's."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I find that hard to believe."

"Is it really that hard to believe, Jamie?" He asked seriously, his chocolate brown orbs gazing into mine.

My heart picked up its pace again and the butterflies in my stomach started to go crazy. It was just because of the dream last night, nothing more. That was why I needed to remind him of his place.

"Okay, but I'm on the job."

He smiled, "That's fine, I can help."

However, I quickly found out that my assistance was no longer needed. Wendy seemed more than happy to see Jake standing next to me and in fact a little bit smug as well. But she was wrong, she had to be. I had had a crush on Jake when I was a pre teen, not now. It just wasn't right.

That's how Jake and I ended up out in the living room watching NBC and waiting for the ball to drop along with the rest of the party goers. Unfortunately, because I didn't know anyone attending the party, there was no way to avoid sitting alone with Jake.

"I see you're wearing your new boots." He smiled.

"Yeah, I like them. Thanks again." I replied nicely even though what I wanted to tell him was to get the hell out of here and away from me.

But it wasn't clear to me why I wanted him gone so badly until the countdown began in the last seconds of the year. I was afraid of what was going to happen if we kissed and because he was sitting next to me and the New Year was almost here, I knew it was going to happen. And there was no escaping it…or what was going to happen afterwards.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Both Jake and I turned to each other at the same time. He was smiling as he wished me a Happy New Year and brought his head closer to mine. I really wasn't sure what I was doing. Was I smiling? Was I grimacing? I had no idea and then before I knew it his soft lips were on my own.

We stayed there with our lips on each other's for about three seconds before he deepened the kiss and I found myself responding. My arms came up around his neck and pulled him closer as his lips moved over mine in something that had become a little bit more than a New Year's kiss.

When we finally pulled away from one another I was breathless and blushing like an idiot. I probably looked like a maraschino cherry. Jake on the other hand, looked absolutely brilliant. Grinning like an idiot he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear with a gentle hand.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked quietly to which I responded with a nod. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Yeah, just let me go say goodnight to Wendy."

I had to get away from him at least for a minute to collect myself after that kiss. However, when I got to the kitchen I was ambushed by an enthusiastic Wendy who threw her arms around me and hugged me fiercely as she giggled gleefully.

"I saw that kiss Jamie! Looks like you realized you were fooling yourself all along huh?"

I decided not to reply to that, "Well, Jake is going to take me home, so I'll see you later."

"OooOH!"

I rolled my eyes. "Happy New Year Wendy."

She smiled, "Happy New Year Jamie, may it be a wonderful year for you and yours."

Xxx

The ride home began in silence. Jake seemed completely at ease; one arm resting against the top of the door, driving with just the tips of his fingers of the other hand. However, I was not at ease. I sat with my hands under my thighs, trying to bring warmth back into my digits and keeping them out of reach of Jake. I felt so nervous…so awkward…the most awkward I had ever felt in my life.

Years ago I had secretly dreamed of kissing Jake like that, not that I would have ever admitted it to anyone, and now it had happened! How was I supposed to feel about that? How was I supposed to feel about the fact that the guy I was always at odds with had kissed me? What was going to happen now? What did I want to happen now? I had no freaking idea, and it scared the hell out of me.

"You're feeling really out of control right now aren't you?" Jake asked suddenly.

I turned to him with wide eyes. He was right.

"You like to be in control, Jamie and I've put you in a very awkward position and for that I'm sorry. But I don't regret it."

"I didn't say I regretted it either." I shot back quickly.

He smirked, "So you liked it?"

"I didn't say that either, Black." I sighed. "What I'm saying is that I'm confused and feeling very out of control and awkward right about now."

Jake nodded and placed a comforting hand on my thigh. I tried to ignore the effect his warm hand had on me, but there was no denying the shiver that raced down my spine at the contact.

"I have a confession, Jamie. Ten years ago I liked you too, but I was too embarrassed to say anything. Even when I found out you had a crush on me I couldn't say anything because all of my friends thought it was funny and if I had told them they would have laughed at me."

"Oh, so it was okay for them to laugh at me?"

"I was a pre teen boy, Jamie. That kind of behavior is normal. I've never told that to anyone until now and I'd be lying if I said those feelings hadn't resurfaced over the past months."

"Why did you ignore me those first few months I was here?" I asked curiously.

"Reasons that I'm not ready to explain right now. Just know that everything will make sense in time…about everything there is between us."

"So…what do we do? Where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go from here?"

I shrugged and tried to calm the beating of my heart. My heart was racing with the thought that with a few simple words I could have Jacob Black for my own. And it scared me that I really wanted that, when just a few weeks ago I would have been happy to break his nose.

By this point Jake had pulled into my driveway and put his truck into park. I knew that I didn't want to commit to anything at twelve thirty on the New Year, so I did something that didn't exactly require words or a commitment. I unbuckled my seatbelt, leaned over towards Jake and planted my lips on his. He was surprised, but only for the second it took one of his arms to wrap around my waist and bring me closer to him.

We stayed that way for a minute or two, our lips moving over one another's until finally I broke away breathlessly.

"Happy New Year, Jake." And with that I hopped out of the truck and headed inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to Big Time Rush**

**Thank you yet again for all of the wonderful reviews. Last time I said that this story's end is near and while it is (thanks to the demanding courses I'm signed up for this semester) this is not the last chapter. The next chapter isn't either. So who knows? There might be four more chapters until I end it…it is a long weekend here thanks to MLK day on Monday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"_Jump up , fall down_

_Gotta play it loud now._

_Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to,_

'_Til I forget about you."_

'**Til I forget about You

* * *

**

In the two months that followed the New Year, nothing much happened. Mar's belly grew considerably larger with little baby Noels. We didn't know what the sex was because both Mar and Paul agreed they wanted to be surprised, but I was dying to know. I wasn't sure what I wanted more…a niece or a nephew. Either way I knew I would be happy…although there was something about them having a girl that appealed to me.

As for work…after the wedding we did before Christmas, business had really taken off. We'd already done a wedding in January followed by a huge wedding on Valentine's Day with many more scheduled throughout the following spring months. And as each day went by I didn't doubt that we would be scheduling clear into summer and fall as well.

However things with Jacob Black were not flourishing so well. Following the New Year's Eve situation, I had barely seen him. I tried not to let it bother me, because it shouldn't…unfortunately it did. Maybe he didn't really like me like that…maybe after he kissed me he realized he was wrong. Paul kept assuring me that he was busy with business he wasn't allowed to share but he didn't tell me much because I acted like I didn't care. But I did. Way too much.

The curious side of me wanted to know what kind of business would keep Jacob Black occupied for two months. Surely the garage couldn't be pulling in that much business around this area, and even if it did, he had plenty of help to meet the demand. No…it was something secret…if the looks Mar and Paul shared were any indication when the subject came up.

Today was Mar's baby shower. At eight months she was huge and despite what she said she was beautiful; radiant even. The way Paul looked at her made my heart swell and caused a little pang of jealously every time I caught one of his glances in her direction. Mar was oblivious to it though; constantly telling the two of us that she was fat and ugly and felt like a beached whale.

"I wish you would have found out the sex of the baby so I could've bought you the appropriate gifts." I sighed as Wendy and I finished bringing the food out onto the table we had set up in the living room for the occasion.

"That takes out the fun in it, Jamie." Mar replied as the doorbell rang signaling our first guest.

While arranging Mar's baby shower with Kim, I had found out that baby showers in La Push- more specifically Paul's group of friends- were co ed. That meant that both the men and their sons were invited as well. I'd been to a few showers with little boys in attendance, but never to one where men were invited. And knowing these men were like Paul meant that I had to call Wendy in to do me a favor by making mass quantities of food.

When all of the guests had arrived, besides Jacob of course, I encouraged them to dig into the food we had prepared before we started the one shower game both Kim and I could agree upon. I had always hated baby shower games, especially the one that involved melting candy bars and placing them in diapers to smell and guess what they were. Kim loved it. Fortunately we had worked on a compromise. We'd bought a piggy bank for little baby Noels, and while the guests were eating asked them to make a donation to the baby's college fund. So after Kim and I ate we went and counted the money in private.

"Okay, everyone write down how much you think is in the jar." I announced. "The winner will receive a gift basket Kim and I put together."

"What's in it?" Embry asked skeptically.

"We've prepared both a male basket and a female basket, so there can be a winner from each gender." Kim assured him. "Now write down your guesses so we can move on."

We waited a few minutes while everyone wrote down their guesses and once everyone was looking up at the two of us I pulled out the slip of paper we had written the total down on.

"There is seventy six dollars and thirty five cents in the piggy bank." I announced.

"Ha! I got seventy five dollars!" Jared shrieked.

None of the other guys said anything and then we turned to the ladies.

"I got sixty five." Sally said.

"Okay, you two are our winners. I'll go get the baskets." I said before I turned and headed to the kitchen.

Wendy was gone when I entered; leaving behind what was left of the food and a little note for me to have a good time. I smiled, snagged a cookie and looked for the baskets Kim had left in the kitchen upon her arrival. I finally spotted them in the corner and as I was bending over to grab them heard someone come in the back door.

When I stood up with both baskets in hand it was to see Jacob Black looking down on me. He had an apologetic look on his face, but he said nothing as the two of us stared at each other.

"Nice to see you could take time out of your busy schedule to come, Black." I finally said…a bit tersely.

He looked sheepish, "Sorry I'm late…I've had a lot going on."

"I guess so. I haven't seen you in two months." I sighed as I broke our eye contact and started for the living room.

I didn't get very far before he grabbed my elbow and turned me around to face him again. My heart was beating way too fast, but I tried to keep my cool so he wouldn't see how affected I was by him.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. My absence didn't have anything to do with you."

"Why would it?" I snapped before I spun on my heel and made my way back to the party in the living room. No one paid me much attention as I came storming in. However, after I had handed the baskets to Jared and Sally, Paul shot me a suspicious look as Jake came into the room from the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Paul whispered.

"I'm fine." I hissed back before I turned back to the guests. "Alright, I believe it's time for Mar to open her presents!"

Kim and I had already agreed that I would write down what she received and from whom and Kim would work on handing her the gifts and taking care of the trash. So once the two of us were at our stations, me ignoring the looks sent my way by both Paul and Jake, Mar began to open her presents.

It took about an hour to get through all of the gifts and once it was over, everyone lingered for a while talking and laughing. After another hour though, most of the guests had left, leaving Kim and I to clean while Paul took care of messaging Mar's shoulders.

I had thought Jake left with the rest of them, but when I went upstairs with a load of gifts to be put in the nursery, Jake was waiting for me in the rocking chair Paul bought for Mar.

"I thought you left." I stated as I moved around the room placing items, trying to ignore the affect he had on me.

"Obviously not. Look I can tell that you're upset with me."

"I've been upset with you from the moment we met." I shot back.

Jake chuckled, "True. But this time I think I hurt your feelings a little more than usual."

Yeah he did, but I wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"Can we pretend the last two months didn't happen and that today is the day after our New Year's kiss?"

"No, because it isn't. I haven't seen or heard from you for two months, Jake. I just can't pretend they never happened. Yeah I'll admit that I didn't know what to do about you after I left you that night, but I never could come to a conclusion about us after that because you suddenly disappeared. What does that tell me about the future? A lot. I can't put my trust into someone who doesn't trust me enough to explain where he's been for two months."

Jake jumped out of the chair and walked towards me. He halted within a foot of me and ran a hand through his hair. Meanwhile my heart was about to burst out of my chest. I knew I was right…I couldn't be with someone who didn't trust me with his business and took off for two months without a word. But that didn't stop my body from wanting him.

"What if I told you all of my secrets right now? The reasons I had for avoiding you before? The business I had to attend to the last two months? The reason behind the way we look here in La Push."

"Whoa wait…what does your body build have to do with this? I know you guys aren't on steroids, but what-"

"It has everything to do with everything else, Jamie." He interrupted me with a serious look. "Maybe you should sit down while I explain."

"So you're going to tell me everything?"

He nodded and pushed me gently towards the rocking chair he had vacated. I sat down and waited for him to begin to explain…not knowing how much my life would be changed inside my niece or nephew's future room.

Xxx

"Jamie, what's wrong with you?" Mar asked as I walked into the living room with what was probably a shell shocked look on my face. I had just come from the nursery, leaving Jake there nervous as hell as I went to confirm his story with my sister and brother in law.

"Is Paul a wolf?" I asked.

They both looked surprised and exchanged a look before they both turned back to me in unison. It was freaky…but then Jake had just explained to me why it was freaky. Because it was imprinting…something that was not normal.

"What happened Jamie?" Mar asked without answering my question.

"Jake just told me everything, but I need to make sure it's true. And I trust you two."

"You should trust Jake, Jamie." Paul said gently.

"That's alright, Jamie. It's understandable that you would want to hear it from us too." Mar said gently. "It is true, Jamie. The guys are wolves…which explains their size and strength…not the steroids you used to rave about. And yes, they imprint; I'm an imprint, Kim's an imprint and you're Jake's imprint."

"Did he explain why he avoided you at the beginning?" Paul asked curiously.

"Yes, he didn't want an imprint after his fiasco with that Bella chick. And the business he had over the past two months was dealing with a coven of vampires that wanted to be extended the same courtesies as the Cullens once had."

Paul's face darkened, "We took care of both of them. This pack will never make deals with vampires again."

"Well, okay…you guys confirmed it…I guess I'll go back upstairs now."

Mar looked hesitant, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm a bit shocked, but it's not like I never heard the stories before from Buck."

"You do realize how much this changes your life don't you, Jamie? You're his imprint."

I nodded, "What you guys didn't know is that we almost started something on New Year's without me ever knowing about imprinting."

"But you're okay with it?" Paul asked nervously.

I shrugged, "It should bug me that imprinting made him like me this way now…but I guess it's enough for me to know that ten years ago he liked me without any mythical shit telling him to do so."

And with that I turned and walked back up the stairs confidently…I had my answer. Would our relationship be easy? No, we were still Jacob and Jamie. However, now that I knew I was his imprint and could get away with more…I fully intended on using it to my advantage. He deserved it for the years of torment he gave me.

I found him exactly where I left him, standing over by the window of the nursery staring out into the sunset. I quietly walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back. He turned to face me with a hesitant smile and when I answered with one of my own, he wasted no time pulling me into his arms and lowering his mouth to mine.

When the two of us pulled away breathless I smirked up at him.

"You do realize that I'm not going to make this easy on you, you know?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Jay." He chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to The Ready Set**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. The story is definitely winding down as this is the second to last chapter…unless I have some breakthrough (which I doubt will happen). Thanks again, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"'_Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious _

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

_How could I say no? _

_She's got a love like woe."_

**Love Like Woe

* * *

**

Ever since Mar had hit the seven month mark I had begun to look around for another place to live. Not that I wanted to be away from Mar and Paul, but with the baby coming I understood that it was going to be their time to be a new family and I didn't want to get in the way of that. However, I fully intended on living somewhere close and visiting a lot.

But finding a place was not as easy as it seemed. Sure there were a few run down houses around where I lived now, but I did not have the time, money, or skill to invest into that. And then there were a few above garage apartments in town. One was horrifying which made sense considering Embry Call had been the last tenant. The other was alright, but definitely not what I wanted to settle for. With the way the hunt was going there was no way I was going to be moved out of there before the baby arrived.

"I want to show you something." Jake said as he strolled into the house like he owned the place.

JB immediately jumped off of my lap and ran to dance around Jake's feet excitedly. The little traitor. Jake sent me a smirk, knowing how I felt about my dog's loyalties.

"I told you already when we were eight, Jake. I don't want to see your weiner." I replied before promptly blushing when I realized that that was no longer an accurate statement. When we were eight the boys had loved nothing more than getting us girls to run away screaming by starting to unzip their pants and asking if we wanted to see their hot dog. However, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't stick around to see what those cut off jeans were hiding now.

Jake laughed, "Liar. Anyway, it occurred to me that you've never seen where I live."

My brow wrinkled in confusion, "I figured you lived with your Dad, and I've seen that house plenty of times."

Jake shook his head, "I moved out."

"Why wasn't I notified?"

"I did it before you even came back here, doofus." He replied. "But come on, you've got nothing better to do at the moment anyway."

I rolled my eyes, "For all you know I could have been doing something life changing."

"I don't think sitting in your recliner with a dog on your lap talking to yourself can be considered life changing."

"I was not talking to myself!"

"Sure, sure."

I shot him a scowl but gave in to his demands and went to get my shoes. Once I stood up from slipping them on he pressed a soft kiss to my lips, grabbed my hand, and led me outside and into the woods to the left side of the house. I had never been into the main woods, thanks to Buck's constant vigilance, but I knew that on this side of the woods it was safe. Grams' friend had lived there back when we were kids and I remembered visits to her house were the only reason we ever had to be in the woods ever.

Sure enough after a short walk amongst the trees we came to the clearing with the familiar two story house sat. Jake's truck sat in the drive and painted in black lettering on the mailbox was the name 'Black'. He had been my neighbor this whole time and I had been unaware of it?

"You jerk; I can't believe you wouldn't tell me that you were my neighbor."

"It never came up and before I kissed some sense into you I figured it was too dangerous to tell you where I lived."

"Got that right, buddy."

Jake laughed, "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Thankfully Jake had done a lot of work to the house and it no longer looked like an old lady had thrown up on it. In fact it was actually quite stylish and modern. I figured guys would just paint things blue or green, but the living room was actually a light yellow!

"I see you're surprised by my design skills." Jake said proudly.

"Yeah I am."

"Well I will admit to having some help from Emily, but she can't have all the credit."

The rest of the tour showed that the whole house had been changed. It was amazing what some furniture that wasn't floral and some nice paint colors could do to a place.

"So now that you know where I live-"

"I can come over and steal your food." I finished, scowling as I thought about the entire plate of pecan sandies I had made for Mar's pregnancy cravings. She had not been happy when she discovered the plate empty and powdered sugar on Jake's shirt.

Jake smiled sheepishly, "No, I was thinking more along the lines of…would you like to live here? With me?"

"Honestly… I have no other choice, so yeah."

"Oh, so you're just saying yes because you haven't found anything else?"

"Yeah." I replied keeping a straight face. Jake, however, looked slightly wounded. "Oh quit looking like I kicked a puppy; yeah I want to live with you and not just because it's the only decent place I've seen."

That brightened up his face. And before I knew what was happening he had thrown his arms around me and was swinging me around. After a while I started to get sick and thanked him when he finally set me down on my feet. Then he pulled me in close so our lips could meet.

Of course that was when the phone decided to ring.

"Hello…mmhmm…yeah…OH…okay we'll be there!"

"What was that about?" I asked curiously as Jake hung the phone up.

"Mar's in labor, we've got to go; it's progressing fast."

Xxx

I still couldn't believe Mar actually wanted me in the room while she gave birth to her child. Was I honored? Yes. Was I a little grossed out? Make that a lot grossed out. Was this a good form of birth control? Hell yes. However, I did want to be there with her despite the fact that it was nasty as hell. Paul stood on the other side of her, allowing her to squeeze his hand to death…although I'm sure he barely even felt it.

But it was right for me to be on her other side. Our Mother wasn't around to be with her and if Grams had still been alive she would've been right here by her side cheering her on. Unfortunately, I wasn't the best cheerleader for childbirth. There was the fact that I'd never given birth and then there was the fact that I really didn't know what to say anyway. So I just stood there, stroking her brow and watching the doctors anxiously.

I had left Jake pacing in the hallway and I knew that by now the rest of the pack was probably gathered waiting along with Jake for news.

"Alright, Marilyn the baby is coming now. So I want you to give it all you've got." The doctor finally said.

Thank God, I didn't know how much more of this Mar and I could take. Paul seemed perfectly calm; the bastard. Finally after a few more pushes the sound of cries filled the delivery room immediately bringing tears to all of our eyes.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Noels you have a girl."

Yes! But I wasn't about to announce my personal triumph to the rest of the room. Instead I bent and hugged my sister the best I could as they quickly cleaned up the baby. When they finally brought her, wrapped in a pink blanket, for my sister to take the three of us stared down at her in wonder.

"She's beautiful." Paul whispered.

She really was. Yeah, she clearly showed the trauma she had just gone through, but in our eyes she was perfect.

Mar looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I want to name her after Grams, is that alright with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I responded as the tears spilled over onto my cheeks. "Grams would be honored."

"Here, why don't you hold her before you go tell everyone the good news?" Mar suggested as she held the baby out for me to take.

I was hesitant at first, but after Jake's instruction with babysitting all those months ago I at least felt like I wouldn't hurt her as I took her into my arms for the first time. Her eyes were closed as I cradled her against my breasts, but when I placed a kissed to her forehead he eyes snapped open and she stared up at me with her large dark eyes.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun I think." I whispered. "I'm your Aunt Jamie, and I bet you're going to grow up to be just like me…no matter how much it makes your Mommy mad."

"I heard that, Jamie."

Xxx

When I walked into the waiting room full of the members of the pack, they all looked up me anxiously. Jake, however, moved to my side and slid an arm around my waist. I leaned into his form and smiled at the people gathered around me.

"In a few minutes Paul and Mar want you guys to come meet Joanne Jamie Noels."

"I knew it would be a girl!" Kim shouted. "You owe me twenty bucks Jared."

"Hey why didn't anyone tell me they were doing bets?" I cried in outrage.

"Mar would've killed you if she found out you were betting on her kid." Jared replied with a shrug. "And besides I didn't want to be forty bucks down."

While the pack started to talk excitedly amongst themselves Jake leaned down close to my ear. "So there's another JayJay in the family."

I laughed, "Don't you call her that either. And yeah it was Mar's sick way of honoring me. However, the important part is that she has Grams' first name."

"What does she look like?" He asked.

"She's beautiful. And I already know that she's going to grow up to be just like me."

Jake laughed loudly, "If that's true, we better all be prepared."

Xxx

I smiled down at Joanne as both Paul and Jake worked on carrying my boxes outside to load into Jake's truck. She was only a week old and didn't do much but sleep in our arms, but I needed to get in some good quality time before I was officially moved out of the house. Plus I wanted to avoid doing manual labor. Why should I have to lift a box when two extra strong men were around?

"Quit using your niece as an excuse to be lazy!" Jake called from the doorway where he and Paul were navigating my awkward bookcase through the doorway.

"If I remember correctly, you invited me to live with you. Which is completely in sin you know. Grams would have something to say about that I think."

Mar walked into the room then, "Actually Grams probably would have encouraged it at this point."

"Shut up, Marilyn, you aren't helping." I replied.

Mar rolled her eyes at me, "Give me Jo and go hold the door for your boyfriend."

I started a little at the term. Even though that's what Jake and I technically were…it was still odd to hear it come from other people's mouths. The term just didn't seem to fit us…maybe it was because we still spent a large majority of our time arguing back and forth like we did. Like Wendy said…it really was a strange form of foreplay. Anytime either one of us got sick with the argument, it was so easy to just lean over and silence the other with a nice long make out session. And I knew that these would only increase in frequency since we would be living together.

"I'm not a virgin you know." I announced suddenly on our way back to the house in the truck loaded up with all of my stuff.

My comment seemed to come out of nowhere, but after thinking about make out sessions I naturally started to think about what came after that. We had not gotten that far yet, but there's nothing like close proximity to change that…especially since Jake wanted us to share a bed so we could cuddle. Yes…Jake admitted out loud that he wanted to share a bed with me so we could cuddle. But I was sworn to secrecy; he didn't want it getting out that the big bad alpha wanted to cuddle every night.

"You aren't?" Jake asked curiously.

"No. I lost it in undergrad to my boyfriend at the time. I figured I should tell you since we're living together now and might become intimate." Jake blushed at that, but I continued on. "However, he was the only guy I ever had sex with…and it wasn't that great."

"What does that mean?"

"That means he didn't satisfy me. I may have been virginal, but I read books you know."

"Yeah I saw those when you were packing." Jake chuckled.

"Are you a virgin?"

He was quiet a minute before he asked, "What do you think?"

I studied him closely, "I think you are. However, I know your hand is no virgin."

"Jamie Jameson!"

"Oh don't act like some prudish old lady, Jacob Black. I caught you doing that the day before we moved away."

"No you didn't!"

"Well, I didn't let you know that I saw you, dummy! I came to your house; your Dad let me in and said you were in your room. Your door wasn't completely closed all the way so I peaked inside and saw you sitting on the bed taking care of business. Not that you really knew what to do back then…but the intent was the same you dirty little boy."

He remained quiet until we pulled into the driveway and the truck was in park. I was just about to hop out when he spoke.

"You're right, I am a virgin."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"But I bet you twenty bucks that when we are finally intimate you'll forget everything about your first boyfriend and being unsatisfied."

"You're on." I replied as a shiver raced down my spine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! Song credit to The Maine**

**Thank you to those of you who left reviews throughout the story! I honestly cannot say when I will post a story again, but I'll probably be back at some point. As for the song choice…this song inspired the whole story. On my way to class last semester this song came on my iPod and as I listened to the lyrics I realized that this could be like Jamie and Jake's relationship and that made me want to start writing it. So, if you haven't ever heard it before you should, it's a catchy song.

* * *

**

"_The more you treat me cruel,_

_Oh it just adds fuel to the fire._

_Tease me like you do_

_But it just fuels my desire._

_You say you don't want me,_

_I think you're a liar._

_Love or lust_

_It just adds fuel to the fire."_

**Fuel to the Fire

* * *

**

With Jacob gone on patrol duty I had spent most of the night over at Mar's house playing with my five month old niece, watching as she crawled along the floor to the delight of us three adults. I chuckled as I remembered the constant flash of the camera as both Mar and Paul took about a hundred pictures of their little girl. I felt a pang of jealousy each time I saw them together, but always managed to push it aside and enjoy my time with them.

I don't know why I got jealous. It wasn't like I was ready for a child of my own. I wasn't dumb, I knew that one day I would have Jacob Black's babies…it was obviously what fate had in mind. I felt a hint of longing as I thought about a little brood of dark haired children running around and pulling on Jacob. I quickly shook that image aside; I did not want that many children. One, excellent…two…okay…three no way.

The house was quiet when I walked inside, the lamp by the window casting a yellow glow about the living room. I flipped on the stairwell light and made my way upstairs to change out of my jeans and into my pajamas. The upstairs was completely dark except for the faint glow of light that seemed to be coming from under the master bedroom door. Starting to feel a little paranoid, I grabbed a candlestick off of the hallway table and made my way to the bedroom.

With a deep breath I kicked the door open and with the candlestick held above my head ready to strike, I stepped inside. Once I took in the sight before me I immediately dropped the candlestick. The room was bathed in candlelight and there was Jacob laying naked on the bed waiting for me.

"Way to be subtle." I said as I put the candlestick on the dresser.

"I think tonight is the night we decide the winner of the bet, don't you?"

"This is not a business transaction, Jake." I rolled my eyes as I unbuttoned my jeans.

"I didn't take you for the type of girl that needed a lot of flowery words and romance." He shot back as my pants dropped to the floor.

"I'm not." I replied and lifted my shirt up over my head. "But I deserve something besides you sprawled out on the bed naked."

"You don't like what you see?"

"Oh I do…more than I believe is possible." I sighed as my eyes raked over his muscular form. Bodies like his should be illegal. I felt slightly subconscious as his eyes raked over my form, but did nothing to cover myself.

"Well get over here, Jay."

"You are not calling me my nickname during a time like this."

"I didn't say JayJay." He chuckled as I moved closer to the bed.

"You might as well have."

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

And with that his lips closed over mine.

I didn't like losing bets; however this time was an exception. The next morning after another go and a shower that took a lot longer than it should have, I dug around in my purse for twenty bucks and handed it over to him with a satisfied smile on my face.

"This is one bet that I'm happy to lose." I told him as he took the money.

"Glad to know I could be of service."

"I guess now is the time for me to tell you that I love you."

Jake chuckled, "I love you too, Jamie."

* * *

**Epilogue… Ten years later**

There was no way I was going to get fifty cupcakes made by tomorrow morning. I stared at the ingredients helplessly, hoping that they would suddenly start making themselves, but alas they remained where they were waiting for me to prepare them. With a deep sigh I tied an apron around my waist the best I could and reached for the first ingredient when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Even though he had stopped phasing a few years ago, I was happy that his figure hadn't changed much.

"I am trying to make cupcakes for our daughter's birthday party tomorrow, Mr. Black." I sighed as his lips descended down on my neck, raining it with small kisses until I threw my head back onto his shoulder.

"Ew!"

Speak of the devil, there was our daughter now. At eight, almost nine years old on the morrow, Andrea or Andy for short, was our oldest. Because she was the result of our bet ten years ago, Jake had insisted we name her after Andrew Jackson, the man whose picture adorned the twenty dollar bill I had handed over to him. We still had yet to explain her name sake to her. She'd probably be waiting to know until she was thirty.

"You should be helping your mother make your cupcakes young lady; you know she shouldn't be on her feet for a long time in her condition." Jacob said sternly as he pulled away from me.

"Or you could help Mom." She shot back to which both Jake and I turned to look at each other in response.

"Just like you, I see." Jake murmured before he turned back to Andrea. "What have I told you about smarting off?"

"That it's not flattering for a girl to talk back." She rolled her eyes and I had to stifle my giggle at how much she was like me. Poor Jake…he already had to deal with me and then he was gifted with a little girl just like me. It was almost cruel, but I found it hilarious.

"Mom! Jayma is biting me!" Our son, Ryder, yelled from the corner where I had put him with his younger sister, Jayma, to play. At two years old, Jayma loved biting…especially her older brother who was a sweet heart at six years old.

Jacob laughed as he walked over to the two of them. He gently removed Ryder's finger from Jayma's mouth and swung her up into his arms, being careful not to let her get one of his digits in her mouth.

"What have we told you about biting?" He asked gently.

Jayma just grinned, showing off her baby teeth that had been causing a lot pain within the family lately.

"I want a brother, Mom." Ryder pouted as he inspected his finger.

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you kids." I said as Jake and I exchanged a look. Yesterday we'd left the kids with Mar, Paul and their two kids and gone to the doctor to find out what gender our fourth child was going to be. Yes, fourth. I honestly had no idea how I kept getting persuaded into having children. When we'd gotten married when I was three months pregnant with Andrea I'd insisted that I was only going to have two kids tops. However, when Ryder was a few years old I found myself seduced by my husband and the next thing I knew I was pregnant again. And then this last time, which was definitely going to be the last, Jacob had convinced me that Ryder needed to have a brother. I'd only given in after watching him sit alone playing while Andrea, Jayma, and Mar's two girls Jo and Kara played together.

"You guys are going to have a little brother."

"Yes!"

"Good, now Ryder can leave me and my friends alone." Andrea said and Jacob shot her a look.

Hours later after cupcakes had been made and kids were tucked into bed, Jacob and I lay together on our bed. One of his arms was around my back for support; the other was gently rubbing my belly.

"What are we going to do when she becomes a pre teen?" Jacob sighed.

"Was I that bad at that age?" I asked.

"Worse."

I jabbed him in the side with my elbow, but I knew he was right. I had been a major brat, but I had my parents to thank for that. Luckily for our children, they had parents that loved and cared for them completely.

"Be lucky you didn't know me when I was a teenager. Anyway, she just needs to find a guy like you." I responded. "Not any time soon though of course."

"Got that right, I already have a bad feeling about Embry's son, Max, and her."

I nodded my agreement, Max was a few years older than she was but they got along about as well as Jacob and I did back in the day. And because Andrea was a lot like me, both Jacob and I worried that history was going to repeat itself.

"We'll just have to move away." Jacob teased.

"But we can't come back in ten years."

"Yup."

"Or we can just hope he manages to tame her before she's in her twenties." I chuckled.

Jacob sighed, "I don't even want to think about that. She's only going to be nine tomorrow."

I nodded my head, "It'll go by fast. She's going to be nine years older than this one, which by the way is the absolute last one I'm having."

"How can you be so sure?" Jacob asked deviously.

"Because I've scheduled you to have a vasectomy in a month."

"What?"

"I'm completely serious, Jacob Black. Even my doctor agrees with me, this pregnancy is already high risk. Any other after this would be even worse."

"You could have your tubes tied." He pointed out to which I just shook my head. "Of course you know I'll do it. I've already gotten more children out of you than you originally wanted anyway."

"Shut up."

Jacob grinned, "You wouldn't have had them if you didn't really want to, Jay."

"You're right of course." I smiled. "And I don't regret a single one of them."

We were silent for a little bit, his hand still lightly stroking over my protruding belly, me snuggling into his side.

"We sure have come a long way, haven't we Mrs. Black?"

"That we have." I replied as I looked over towards the closet where the box Grams had left us sat open.

We'd opened it the day after our wedding. Happy to discover that like Mar, Grams had made us baby blankets. Four to be exact. She had also left us a few pictures of Jacob and me from when we were young along with an old picture of her and Buck when they were young with a note that explained that they had gotten along just about as well as Jake and I had. I smiled at that, and I still did every time I looked at my bedside table where the picture sat. They were both about ten years old in the picture, glaring at each other completely unaware that someone was taking their picture. It seemed that history was going to repeat itself for a third time with our daughter.

"I was thinking," I began, drawing Jake's attention from my belly, "we should name him after Buck since Mar never had a boy."

"You don't think they'll have any more kids?" Jacob teased.

"Mar is older than me!"

"I know." He grinned. "But you're right; we should."

"Kenneth it is then."

The End


End file.
